El funeral de son Goku
by Iberius27
Summary: Tras enfrentarse a Moro Goku se sacrificara y días después será su funeral donde amigos y enemigos se despediaran de Goku


El funeral de son Goku

No poseo los derechos de Dragon ball le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a toei animation

Todo esto comenzó en la batalla contra moro que se convirtió en una amenaza al multiversal que nisiquiera Jiren , Hit y Broly juntos pudieron hacerle frente y nisiquiera un genki _ dama multivrsal le hizo daño solo lo debilito y los guerreros z fueron derrotados y Goku como último recurso uso por última vez las esferas del Dragon porque moro destruyó todas las esferas del Dragon sin oportunidad de reconstruirlas ,pidiendo que el mismo ( Goku ) y moro se trasladados a un planeta despoblado y que el resto de guerreros z sean trasladados a el Palacio de kami _ sama todos no sabían que pensar porque hasta hace unos momentos estaban peleando con Goku pero Goku se comunica

_ perdón a todos pero otra vez no se me ocurrió otra idea para derrotar a Moro dijo goku algo triste

_ aque te refieres papá dijo Gohan

_ señor Goku no se estará refiriendo a la técnica que le enseñé dijo Wiss

_ en efecto

_ pero señor Goku esa técnica es tan poderosa que podría destruir el universo dijo Wiss

_ no si me destruye a mi

_ papá no

Y de inmediato se comunicó con Vegeta

_ lo lamento Vegeta se que hubieras querido pelear conmigo hasta el final pero necesito quien cuide de mi familia ambos sabemos que tu harías lo mismo tu hiciste lo mismo adiós Vegeta

Mientras tanto todos le recriminaban y pedían explicaciónes sobre dicha técnica

_ que es la técnica que mi padre mencionó

_ con esta técnica absorbes la energía del universo como una genkidama pero cien veces más poderosa por eso si no se hace bien podría destruir el universo pero si quieres evitar esto puedes hacer que te destruya a ti mismo pero aún si lo haces puedes sobrevivir pero creo que el siente que no podrá soprtar la explosión yo se la enseñé para que la usé como último recurso

_ supremo kaio sama ( quien también estaba ahí) podría llevarme al lugar donde está mi padre

En eso de la nada Vegeta noquea a Gohan

_ porque lo hiciste todos le recriminaban

_ era necesario dijo Vegeta con voz débil

_ hazlo kakaroto hazlo Son Goku dijo Vegeta

Y en una enorme explosión en el planeta bampa( que estaba deshabitado ya que Broly , chelai y lemo estában en la tierra ) Goku murió y eliminó hasta el último átomo de moro

Días después fue el funeral que fue televisado por todo el planeta ya que Mr Satan dejo el ego de lado y reconoció quien destruyó a cell y a majin boo fue Goku y quiso que se le hicera un homenaje pero la familia de Goku no quiso .

Tardaron días en traer el cuerpo de Goku del planeta Bampa

En el entierro estában todos sus amigos, el dios de la destrucción Bills y hasta el mismo zeno sama

El primer universo que hizo el honor de su presencia fue el seis para darle respeto a quien dio tanto por el multiverso y el dios de la dios de la destrucción Champa dio un discurso

_ ahora entiendo porque Bills admiraba a quien hoy celebramos su vida fue valiente ,fue leal nunca se dio por vencido lo intento e intento por no vio otra manera que sacrificandose a si mismo y por eso ahora yo también admiro a Son Goku

Después hit y los demás del universo seis le dieron los respetos a el cadáver de Goku

Los siguientes en hacer acto de presencia era el universo once más bien Toppo, Dyspo y Jiren

_ tu demostraste que aún que no lo creas tu defiendes la justicia y por eso te traemos esto dijo Toppo

Era un uniforme de las tropas del orgullo y le dejan encima del ataúd

Mientras una nave del ejército de Frezeer aterriza y de la misma baja el emperador del mal

Todos estaban a la defensiva pero Frezeer alzó las mano para que vieran que el no venía a pelear sólo vino a despedir a su Némesis

_ tu siempre fuiste ingenuo con tu creencia de que los malos podemos cambiar

_ todos aquí somos prueba de ello dijo Vegeta

_ pero tu te ganaste mi respeto al sacrificarte de esa manera salvandome en el proceso porque Moro estaba apunto de exterminarme tu me salvaste y tu tienes mi Eterna gratitud y saluda el féretro con un saludo militar

Una vez se fue el universo once y Frezeer se fueron estaban a punto de bajar el ataúd en eso Bulma golpea a Vegeta para que dijera unas palabras

_ que quieres mujer

_ dí algo

_ porque tendría que decir algo

_ fue tu compañero , tu rival y lo más importante fue tu amigo

Vegeta se levanta de su asiento

_( no se como empezar estoí se decia Vegeta asimismo ) aqui yace el guerrero más fuerte que he conocido , el más leal , el siempre quiso tener una pelea final conmigo nunca la tuvimos el siempre via la vida del lado positivo ,yo siempre lo consideré un rival el siempre me vio como un amigo hoy no lloramos la muerte de kakaroto hoy celebramos la vida de Son Goku

Y después de ese discurso se fue volando hacía las montañas

Y ahora kakaroto o son Goku está en cielo junto a su abuelo son Gohan y sus padres Gine y Bardock

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo con gustó las leeré sin más iberius se despide


End file.
